


an average saturday afternoon

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: nothing half so pleasant [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e19 Pupuhi Ka He'e O Kai Uli, Spoilers for Episode: s09e19 Pupuhi Ka He'e O Kai Uli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Kono didn't know why weekend cookouts were now a common thing at the McGarrett residence, but she sure wasn't going to complain.





	an average saturday afternoon

There was a cookout at Steve’s house that weekend, because apparently that was becoming some sort of a tradition. Kono wasn’t going to complain. Despite her love of food, she absolutely despised cooking. For whatever reason, her friend and former boss enjoyed it. Considering that he was a lot less likely to give her food poisoning than she herself was, she figured she should make the most of that and take him up on any offer of a free meal he extended.

“I have come bearing chocolate and chips,” she announced, making her way into the kitchen a few minutes before noon. “Because, you know, I’m still trying to get the kids to like me more than you.”

“And you feel like the best way to do that is to feed them grease and sugar?” Steve questioned. He was at the counter, chopping mushrooms and placing them in a nearby bowl. Kono assumed they were for the burgers. The man did have a minor obsession with lying to himself about the nutritional aspect of the meals he prepared, after all.

“Have you ever _met_ any children?” Kono asked rhetorically, stealing a slice of cucumber from a nearby platter. “That’s the _best_ way to win their hearts.” She set the bags she’d brought with her on the floor. “You need help with anything?” she offered as she bent down to unpack them.

“Not right now,” Steve assured her. “I’ll let you know.”

“All right,” Kono agreed. “Hey, congratulations on your case. I heard you got to piss off a politician. I know how much you enjoy that.”

“I do,” Steve acquiesced. “This guy deserved it more than most, though. I’m assuming you’ve heard about it from someone by now?”

“I have,” Kono confirmed. “Guy sounds like scum. Only listens to the voices that agree with him, silences all the rest. Dictatorship at its finest, I guess.” She stole another piece of cucumber, smiling sheepishly when Steve shot her an unimpressed look. “Where’s Danny, by the way? I would’ve thought he, Rachel, and the kids would be here by now.”

“Spent the week on Maui,” Steve explained. “Danny had some days saved up, and the kids had spring break, so…” He shrugged. “They’ll be here, though. Don’t worry. You’ll have your chance to win over the kids.”

“Great.” Kono smirked. “By the way, I heard you tortured Tani this week. That’s just cruel, McGarrett.”

“How did I torture her?” Steve laughed, glancing over at her incredulously.

“You made her deal with Hirsch,” Kono pointed out. “I’m pretty sure that goes against at least one of the first ten amendments.”

“He’s not that bad,” Steve protested, sighing when Kono simply rolled her eyes at the very idea. “Okay, fine, he’s a little annoying,” he conceded. “But I don’t think he annoyed her as much as he annoyed you, if that makes you feel any better.”

“He _painted_ me, Steve,” Kono reminded him amusedly. “While I was _engaged_. And possibly while I was married.” A sudden thought occurred to her. “Oh, God. He doesn’t know I’m divorced, does he?”

“Nope, we kept that one close to the vest,” Steve assured her. “I’m not _that_ much of a bully.”

“That remains to be seen,” Kono muttered, smiling angelically when Steve shot her an unimpressed glare. She was beginning to understand why Danny so enjoyed annoying him. Lou, too. It really was quite amusing.

“Hey, you want to eat today?” Steve teased, raising a brow.

“I do,” Kono assured him. “I do, which is why I’m going to shut up.”

“Good call.” Even as he said it, though, oh-so-sternly, the lieutenant commander was smiling.

There were a lot of things she’d missed about Hawaii while away. The ocean, for one. The malasadas, for another. But there was one thing she’d missed more than all the rest, and that was the friendships she’d made there, the easy comradery she shared with her teammates, both former and current. Sure, a lot of things had changed during her absence, but that never had. She was really, really glad to have it back in her life.  


End file.
